


Eight Days a Week

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Olivia takes Amanda in the bathroom stall of a club.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Eight Days a Week

**A/N: This piece was originally inspired in part by a piece of fanart that I've seen. Absolutely no back story. Established Rolivia is presumed. Originally posted on Fanfic.net, this has turned into an ongoing series of vignettes that I add to and take suggestions for. Comment or shoot me a PM if there is a particular fantasy or kink you'd like to see for this pairing. Please read and review!**

**Rating: Explicit**

**Spoilers: None**

**Triggers: None that I can think of – if you'd like a warning added, let me know**

**Eight Days a Week**

The bar wasn't exactly a dive, but it also wasn't what either of the women considered swanky. Not that it needed to be, to suit their purpose.

The fantasy was one that Amanda had floated to Liv shortly after they had begun dating. Olivia's reaction had been intrigue – not the outright dismissal that Rollins had anticipated. After such a long time without it coming up again, Amanda had assumed that Liv just wasn't into it, and pushed it aside. Yet somehow, now, here they were in a nondescript bar, outside of their usual neighborhood, on a Friday night. The spot was just busy enough for them to blend in, but not so busy that over-warm bodies pressed into everyone's personal space.

Olivia ordered them a pitcher of beer and they settled into a corner booth, close to the women's washroom. The color was high in Amanda's cheeks, from excitement, before she even got into the beer. Like teenagers, they giggled and drank, exchanging infrequent kisses and commenting on the live, acoustic guitar player.

But slowly, as the pitcher was drained, their energy shifted. Liv spoke into Amanda's ear, her warm breath tickling, her wide grin so close that Amanda imagined she could feel teeth. Inside the light pink, silk blouse she had picked, Rollins' nipples tightened. She squeezed her thighs together, took a deep breath.

"You're wet already, aren't you?" Liv murmured, smiling into her beer glass as she tipped the last of it into her mouth.

Rollins kept her face neutral; from a distance, save for their proximity, the two women could have been discussing a book club. "I've been wet since we left the house," she confessed.

Liv's dark eyes widened, and she laid one warm hand on Amanda's knee, busying her other hand with pouring her beer glass full again. The hand under the table slipped beneath the edge of a grey skirt, making its way up to the blonde's thigh. Along the way, she passed over a garter strap, causing her tongue to involuntarily run across her upper lip.

Rollins' head spun, and the guitar player started in on some slow, classic rock tune. She moved her ass on the booth's seat, subtly opening her legs to Liv's hand, letting her back press flush against the wood behind her. Carefully, she brought her beer to her lips and sipped.

The black leather of Olivia's jacket creaked as her hand slid across the dainty lace garter belt under her lover's skirt and discovered she wasn't wearing any panties. Pulse-points pounding, she manoeuvred the length of her middle finger down through the slick folds of Amanda's impatient pussy. Lazy circles over Amanda's clit rewarded her with little panting breaths that the blonde struggled to keep unnoticed by the rest of the patrons.

"The best is yet to . . . come," Olivia whispered. "What's your rush?"

"Ugh, Lord," Rollins drawled, letting her head fall back. The light scent of the blonde's loose, wavy curls drifted into Liv's space, and it was the darker woman's turn to squirm.

"Pray for me, too, while you're at it, Peaches," Liv breathed, "because you're killin' me."

Amanda giggled, then whimpered as Olivia pinched the erect nub of her clit between two fingers. She rolled her head toward Liv, spoke against the line of her jaw: "I'm just impatient to get on my knees for you."

The hand holding Liv's beer glass faltered, nearly spilled as she reacted, blushing all the way to her ears. She shifted her hips, and inside her jeans, the two-way strap-on she was packing rubbed her G-spot and the crotch of her jeans at the same time. Liv closed her eyes against the throb of her own clit.

Then she was up and on her feet, offering a hand to help Amanda out of the booth. "Come on."

The conditioned air inside the Ladies' was a shock to both of them. Olivia shoved Amanda into the largest, end stall and locked the door, turning directly into the blonde's waiting arms. They kissed as though they had been apart for months, rather than just the drive from the house to the bar. The metal wall of the stall rattled as Liv drove their bodies into it, the bulge in her jeans pressing Amanda's groin.

"Fuck!" Rollins moaned. Liv's hands went to the bottom of the skirt, yanking it up into a wrinkled bunch at Amanda's waist, then slid her fingers back between her thighs and sank two of them fully inside.

A sigh of relied escaped Olivia's lips as she moved inside Amanda's slippery heat, gently nipping the skin at the corner of her jaw. "Jesus, you're gorgeous," she growled.

"Tell me . . . " Rollins gasped, "tell me you want me."

"God, I want you so much," Olivia murmured lowly, never letting up on her fervid finger-fuck. She watched the blonde tip over the edge of her orgasm, coming around her fingers as her thumb stroked her clit. Inside her jeans, Liv was soaking wet over the strap-on.

When her ragged breathing started to even out, Rollins let herself slide down the wall into a squat. She undid Liv's jeans, letting the strap-on cock come tumbling out into her hands. Then she popped the thick head of it into her mouth, using one hand to steady it, while she dropped her other hand to her clit and rubbed, rhythmically.

Olivia spread her legs slightly to balance her weight, letting a hand rest on top of Amanda's head, feeling the movements of her head and mouth. Heavy-lidded, she looked down, drinking in the sight of the petite Southern blonde, rubbing herself to orgasm as she swallowed her cock. As Rollins' head bobbed, Liv was aware of the second side of the toy, moving mutely inside her, so full.

"Fuck," she groaned, "yes. Yes – it feels so good." Liv moved both her hands to the top of the stall wall and gripped it, hard, then drew back and fucked the strap-on into Amanda's mouth. Slowly, at first, then more quickly as they figured out what worked.

Spurred on by Liv's words, Amanda whined on the length of her cock, the finger on her clit moving even faster. Her spread legs shook in place as she came a second time, shuddering into the cool, metal wall.

"Let me fuck you, Amanda."

Rollins stood, then crossed to the toilet and bent over, bracing her hands on the edges of the seat. She arched her lower back, tipping her pussy eagerly toward Liv's waist, then looked over her shoulder expectantly. Olivia smirked, stepping up behind her, and dipped her fingers to Amanda's soaked, spread pussy, stroking the juices onto the strap-on before she lined up and pushed inside.

Two orgasms had Amanda already tender and over-stimulated, and she bit into her own wrist to smother the scream that wanted to escape. Liv leaned over the graceful planes of Amanda's back, tangling her fingers in blonde waves. She pulled her hair, just hard enough to win a ragged whimper from her throat.

Liv pumped her hips. "Take my cock, Amanda," she murmured.

Rollins was so turned on, she thought she might leave her body. She pushed back against the thick length inside her, trembling. "Yes. Yes!"

Both hands back on Amanda's hips, Liv used them to rock her forward, then pull her back, watching as the strap-on fucked slowly in and out of her. Ripples of small orgasms raised goosebumps along the nape of Olivia's neck, and across her shoulders. Then faster, fully yanking Amanda's hips in and shoving them forward for each stroke, fucking her hard enough that their bodies smacked together at the hilt, causing her ass cheeks to quiver.

"Christ," Amanda panted, "you're so big. Holy f-fuck - " She squeezed, gripping the cock inside her, then pushed. It came out with a wet 'plop' and she shook as she squirted, dripping down her naked thighs and onto her nylons.

Liv slid back in, one last, long stroke while Amanda's tremors subsided, then pulled out and wedged her hand between the harness and her pelvis. Her own clit was swollen and aching; it sang with relief as Olivia stroked it feverishly. She used her other hand to push backward on the cock, fucking herself as hard as she could manage. Panting, she orgasmed thunderously, spasming firmly around the toy inside her.

Rollins' hands were gentle, soothing over Liv's sides as they recovered, kissed lazily, perspiration lingering on their skin. "Should we finish our beer?" she asked quietly, her smile playful, sated.

"I think we should do this every Friday," was Liv's response. The toy she was still strapped to made her hips jerk every now and then, still filling her even as they tried to relax.

"What about all my other fantasies?" Amanda pouted, pulling her skirt back down over her hips and garters, smoothing it under her hands.

Olivia's eyes lit up all over again. She pushed the strap-on back into her jeans, adjusting it without breaking her gaze with Amanda. "Good thing there are seven days in a week," she smirked.

**END**


End file.
